A Future Past
by Forest Girl Kaz
Summary: Link and Tetra have been living peaceful lives for the past few years, what will happen when the past returns to the future? OoTLinkxSaria, WWLinkxTetra
1. The Past Returns

A/N: Another different kind of story I wanted to try. first chapter is shorter than I'd like but others will be longer. Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: There, I put it.

* * *

The Great Sea at night, a time for peace, a time for slumber, a time to reflect on the day's events. A handful of years has gone by since that fateful day when the Hero of Winds sealed Ganondorf away with the ancient kingdom of Hyrule. Now, at the age of fifteen the hero better known as Link lives a peaceful life, sailing the seas with his good friends Tetra and her crew and just generally enjoying life. He and Tetra had become close over the years, many liked to tease them about their 'status' but neither paid much attention to the joking, both repeatedly stated that they were only friends, although, if both actually believed that's all they wanted was another question. Neither knew what new adventure awaited them right under their noses. 

Clear blue waves lashed lazily against the sandy shore of Outset Island. Dawn was slowly approaching, however, this day would not be the same as most others.

The sea rumbled, waves roared and twisted angrily, tossing small fish and shells through the air. What followed was a shocking sight, early morning fishermen were amazed. Seven flashes of light rocketed up from beneath the sea, the rumbling got stronger, entire masses of land began to rise from the bottom of the ocean. A forest mansion rose up near Forest Haven, Dragon Roost Island's mountain suddenly shot up becoming twice its normal height, a large Island sprung up beneath the Earth Temple which was now on top of the new island, a dark island appeared in the furthest North east while another desert-type mass appeared in the North West near Forsaken Fortress. The main attraction soon followed suite, the grand Tower of the Gods that stood proudly in the centre of it all mysteriously evaporated, a large white-washed castle rose gradually from the sea, the mark of the royal family engraved neatly on the front; Hyrule Castle.

* * *

"Big Brother! Big Brother wake up!" Link's younger sister, Ayrll, yelled to him. Entering their small home, she hurried over to his bed, a tuft of blond hair was poking out of his cream coloured blanket. "Big Brother!" The girl repeated while tugging at his quilt. 

Rubbing his dark eyes, the boy drowsily looked up. "What is it Aryll?" He mumbled, slipping out of the bed he dragged the blankets back over it.

"Your girlfriend is waiting for you outside." Aryll answered, a slight smirk written on her young face.

"Tetra is not my girlfriend!" Link grunted as he tried to pull his tunic over his head.

"Whatever you say." Aryll flicked his nose playfully. "Grandma is at the summit waiting for me, we're going mushroom picking in the woods. I'll let her know where you've gone."

"Right. Be careful up there." Link warned. Watching his sister go, he collected his Mirror Shield and sword from under the bed. Since he had sealed the Master Sword away with Ganondorf, Orca had crafted him a brand new one, a dark green hilt connected to a fine silver blade perfect for taking out any lurking monsters on the island.

Exiting the house, he covered his eyes from the blazing morning sun. Running down to the beach he spotted Tetra's ship waiting patiently in the shallow waters. Tetra herself hung upside down off the edge of the vessel, her first mate Gonzo sat quietly whistling next to her. Walking into the water, Link moved over to them.

"Mornin' Link." Gonzo waved, "no kiss for Miss Tetra?" He grinned goofily. Link frowned, a slight blush creeping onto his face.

"Oh shut your face." Tetra whacked the pirate's arm. Pushing herself around, she faced Link. "I needed to show you something that will interest you." Her tone more serious than usual. "I assume you felt that rumbling earlier this morning?"

"No…" Link thought back to the early morning, he had been dead to the world so of course he hadn't felt anything.

The pirate leader rolled her eyes, grabbing Link's hand she pulled him onboard. "Set sail for our next destination men! You know where!" Tetra ordered the crew, taking her place at the front of the ship, she breathed in the fresh sea air. Link soon joined her eager to see what she wanted to show him. "You'll see when we get there." She simply replied, winking mischievously.

It wasn't long before they reached the centre of the ocean. Link stared blankly ahead wondering why Tetra had brought him to the Tower of the Gods. "Why did you-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw the building before him. Hyrule Castle stood towering over them, the mark of the Hylian Royal family glowing brightly. The boy's eyes were near popping out, how in all the Great Sea did this happen?

"Yeah, that was my first reaction too." Tetra mused, "some fishermen said other ancient looking buildings and landmarks have popped up elsewhere too. I bet we'll find some answers within the castle."

Link nodded in agreement, he hadn't planned to ever be able to visit Hyrule Castle again but fate obviously had other ideas. Steering the ship into position they prepared to drop anchor.

* * *

Hyrule Castle was silent, still images of the past lined the walls, pictures, faces of a time gone by. The first thing that catches the eye when one enters is the large statue placed on the altar. The statue of the legendary Hero of Time, not many remain who know of his story, a story only truly known now by the wind. 

Suddenly, the silence was broken. The statue began to glow a golden yellow, cracks snaked their way along the stone, the statue exploded.

* * *

Link and Tetra made their way into the castle. They received a surprise in the main room. A teenaged boy lay in a heap on the floor, his blond hair and forest green tunic were covered in debris. Tetra pointed to the place were the statue used to be, now there was nothing. 

"Who are you?" Link asked the teenager, he unsheathed his sword just in case.

The young man sat up, he glanced at his gloved hands then at the people in front of him. "Who…am I?" He repeated Link's question. "I died… . How am I here, in this body?"

Link and Tetra stared at each other, both with a puzzled expression etched on their face. Link pointed his sword at the boy and asked the question again. The boy stood up to dust more of the rubble from himself. Straightening out his green hat, he smiled.

"My name is Link, I'm also known as the Hero of Time."


	2. Reunion

A/N: I'd like to thank all those who reviewed. Also, those who mentioned the statue was destroyed are right, you'll get your answer in the next few chapters. To stop confusion, from now on I'll be referring to WW Link as LinkW and OoT Link just as Link because that's the way I want to do it.

* * *

I don't know how long it's been now. A few decades maybe? A couple of centuries? A millennium? No….not that long, I would sense if it had been. Of course, what does time matter to me? When did it ever matter? Immortality has always been my blessing but also my curse. This void is somehow keeping me alive, if it was all up to me I'd have ended it by now, after all, there's nothing or, more importantly, no one left to live for. How did I get trapped here you ask? Well, it was awhile ago, still feels like yesterday though…. 

_The Sacred Realm was a peaceful place, the six Sages of Hyrule spent the majority of their time there when they weren't residing in their temples. Zelda, the seventh Sage remained permanently in Hyrule, that is, until she sadly passed away many years after the events surrounding Ganondorf. Shortly after, the Hero of Time followed. Link…why did you have to leave us?_

_Being a Sage in the Sacred Realm came with the added 'bonus' of being immortal. When we were informed of this news, some like Ruto the Sage of Water and Darunia, Sage of Fire were quite shocked, scared even. While others such as Impa, the Shadow Sage and Nabooru the Spirit Sage took it all in their stride. To me, this news meant nothing since it was my destiny to always be immortal anyway. Now, being immortal one would think we can never die, but the truth is, there is always something more powerful out there that can kill you. We all knew what that thing was but never imagined it would return._

_It was a normal day just like any other. We were in the middle of a usual check up meeting to see who was doing what. Suddenly, there was a loud rumble. At first we though nothing of it, could just be some bad weather down below, but then it happened again, this time ten times louder. What happened next still amazes me to this day._

_Something or someone literally tore a gap through the dimensions. Instinctively, we all immediately summoned our strongest magic barriers, it wasn't often something managed to enter the Sacred Realm so when they did we knew they were strong._

_And there he was, glaring over us with that sickening smirk; Ganondorf. The Triforce of Power shone brightly on the back of his hand, with Wisdom and Courage gone what hope did we have?_

"_Sorry if I interrupted something." He laughed, an insane look gleamed in his eyes._

_Not being able to hold herself back any longer, Impa leapt forward, holding her hands in the air, she shot a series of spells at the Evil King. Lazily deflecting them, he frowned then held the Triforce of Power in front of him. A blinding beam shot out from it slamming directly into Impa, the woman shrieked in pain before collapsing to the ground, lifeless._

_It was at that moment that my legs stopped working, I was paralysed with fear. The previous scene hadn't effected Rauru and Nabooru as much since they both attempted to cast some more spells but it was no good. They too joined Impa on the shimmering blue floor._

_Only three remained, myself, Darunia and Ruto. Was our fate the same as the others? Most certainly I thought._

"_One of us has to survive." I heard Princess Ruto say, her voice was shaky but her words firm. Darunia nodded in agreement then they both looked at me._

"_Saria, take your portal and return to Hyrule, you're the one who will live the longest, so go!" The Goron leader commanded._

_I stood there, dumbfounded. What would returning to Hyrule do? Prolong the time until I was caught and killed? If I was lucky enough to somehow survive I had no idea where I would go. I couldn't just leave them like this, my friends, alone to die._

"_If at least one of us lives he'll never have full control over Hyrule!" Ruto yelled as Ganondorf bestowed the final blow upon her, her body tumbled to the ground, eyes wide open in terror._

"_Brother would want you to live." Darunia insisted. Turning towards my portal, I walked forward but was it too late? I felt the energy of a powerful force seeping up behind me. Closing my eyes, I waited for the touch of the Triforce to finish me off, however, it never came. Instead a black fog engulfed me in darkness, my body began to change shape and then, I found myself in a pitch-black void of nothingness. Screams of Darunia echoing inside my mind, it was over._

I'm still not sure to this day why he didn't end my life like the others. I guess trapping me in a void where he knew I wouldn't die was a more suitable torture than death. I have no idea what he did to my body either, this darkness doesn't let me even see myself.

The seven Sages of Hyrule were destined to work together with the Hero of Time to keep peace and justice throughout the land. Now that he and they are no more, I will never be called upon again. This void is the end of my story.

* * *

LinkW shook his head in disbelief, could it really be the Hero of Time? The one from the legend? No way. 

Tetra strolled up to Link, he appeared to be in his late teenaged form, Kokiri tunic still on, big floppy hat sat neatly on his blond head. Definitely looked like the guy in her portrait back on the ship.

"Um, what are you doing?" Link asked as the female pirate walked all the way around him.

"Checking for any hidden weapons, strange tails, that sort of thing." She casually replied.

"Erm okay." The young man rubbed his head. "Can I ask who you people are?"

LinkW snapped out of his awe struck gaze. "I'm Link, Hero of Winds." He held up his hand, the Triforce of Courage had returned to him after the final battle with Ganondorf, the golden triangle shone proudly.

"You hold a Triforce piece?" Link asked a little surprised. Glancing at his own hand he noticed his Triforce was gone, this new kid must have become the next chosen one and found it.

"Triforce of Courage." LinkW winked before Tetra introduced herself.

"I'm Tetra, finest pirate ever to sail the Great Sea!" She bowed.

"Great Sea?" Link tilted his head to the side. Their conversation was rudely interrupted by the sound of glass smashing followed by a frightened scream.

Both LinkW and Tetra knew where that sound was coming from. Running in the direction of the castle basement they disappeared down the stairs.

They were met with a sight of two white dark nuts, they appeared to be cornering a young woman who was sitting terrified on the floor. Looking around the room, LinkW noticed the window above the woman had smashed, the window of the girl in green.

Link hurried down after the pair, arriving behind them he gasped.

"Saria!" He yelled without thinking, but wait, there's no way that girl could be Saria. She looked a few years older, emerald hair, big blue eyes, he'd recognise his best friend anywhere. He didn't know how or why she was there but he knew she was about to be attacked.

Recklessly dashing forward, he stopped when he realised he didn't have any weapons on him. As if to answer the problem, LinkW dashed forward, sword drawn at the ready. Diving into the fray, he slashed expertly at the dark nuts. Performing a series of spins then a parry, he was easily able to knock their armour clean off. Blocking an attack with his shield, he carried out a few more slashes to finish them.

"Impressive." Link complimented the younger boy before turning his attention back to the girl on the floor. She was now huddled up mumbling inaudible things that probably only made sense to her. Kneeling down next to her, he gently tugged on her arm.

"Saria?" He whispered not to startle her, she was obviously in shock. "Saria it's me, Link."

She slowly looked up from her huddled position, her eyes gradually adjusted to the light. Link now knew it was definitely Saria, but what had happened? She was so much taller than he remembered and her hair had grown down to her shoulders.

"Link?" She tried to ask, her voice was hoarse from the lack of needing to speak in the void. "Is that really you?" She coughed harshly.

"Yep, it's me." He grinned, he'd missed her so much when she'd become a Sage all those years ago. He held onto her as she stood up shakily. Getting used to standing, she did something no one was expecting.

_Smack._

She slapped Link in the face, hard.

"That, was for growing old and dying on us!" She scowled at the scared Link in front of her. Seeing his sad expression, she smiled hugging him tightly. "And that's because I missed you so much." She said into his shoulder, closing her eyes, she tried to stop the tears but it was no use, she hadn't cried for so long. She didn't care that she was a few feet taller, she had Link back and that's all that mattered.

"I missed you too." Link returned the hug after calming his stinging face. Feeling his shoulder becoming damp, a wave a worry overcame him. It wasn't like Saria to cry, what had she been through since he had left?

LinkW and Tetra stood silently off to the side watching the reunion.

"As touching as this moment is, we should get out of here before anything else pops up." Tetra reasoned, she didn't want to get ambushed by Din knows what without proper preparation.

"Right." LinkW nodded, sheathing his sword he motioned for the other two to follow them.

Taking Saria's hand, Link and her made their way to the exit of the castle. A new and unfamiliar world awaited them on the other side of the door.


	3. Swordplay

A/N: Please, if anyone has questions, get an account and leave signed reviews since I can't reply to anon reviews and I'm not one for long author notes. Thank you.

* * *

The blue waves lashed against the castle walls as the group left the old building. Both Link's and Saria's eyes nearly popped out when they stepped into the fresh air.

"When did the grass change colour?" Link gawked in amazement at the vast ocean, he'd never seen so much space before.

The daylight caused Saria to look paler than she had in the castle, all that time in the darkness hadn't done her complexion any favours. Her expression changed to one of disbelief as she gazed out over the water, further in the distance was even more water and she imagined there was yet more further along.

"This isn't grass, it's water you dummy." Tetra rolled her eyes, signalling for the crew to let them on the ship, she motioned for the others to get on.

"I know what water is," Link huffed. "But I wasn't expecting to see so much of it!"

Standing behind Link as he boarded the ship, Saria's eyes darted around the vessel. She had never seen one of these things so was unsure of what would happen next. Still not used to walking, she stumbled forward bumping into Link's back. Turning, he helped her steady herself then held out a hand.

"Thanks." She smiled weakly, taking his hand he helped her up on deck.

Tetra instructed the crew to head back to Outset, she wanted to find out more about these new people where they could grab some food at the same time.

"You guys can wait out the ride in my cabin if you want." She looked towards Link and Saria. Link wobbled now and then trying to get his sea-legs while Saria was seriously dizzy.

Taking the pirate up on her offer, the pair headed inside. Eager to learn more about the Hero of Time, LinkW followed close behind, until Tetra grabbed him by the ear.

"That offer didn't extend to you." Dragging him along the deck, they stood admiring the sea. "I think they'd appreciate some time alone. Besides, we haven't spoken for a few days, I know you wanted to stay at home for awhile but I….I missed you." A slight blush crept onto her tanned face, it wasn't often Tetra showed her softer side.

Putting a hand behind his head, LinkW grinned sheepishly. It was true he had wanted to spend a few days at home with his family, however, life could be quite boring without Tetra there to whisk him away on some new quest for hidden treasure on strange unknown islands. He had considered asking her to stay with him but he doubted someone like her wanted to stay on land longer than she had to. Tetra was a free spirit, she'd go wherever the tide turned, wherever the wind blew. That's where you'd find her. It was one of the things he liked so much about the girl.

* * *

The two friends sat in unusual silence. Saria had taken a seat on the bed while Link sat in one of Tetra's wooden chairs across from her. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Getting fed up, Saria decided to break the silence.

"What's it like?" She quietly asked. Link shot her an odd look wondering what she meant. "What's it like to die?"

Link scratched his head thoughtfully, he knew he had died but he actually couldn't remember. It was as if whoever brought him back didn't want him to know. "You know, I have no idea." He answered truthfully. "I remember my life but anything that happened after is a total mystery."

"I wish I knew." Saria's face couldn't have been more serious, "I wish I knew what it was like, to leave it all behind, to finally be free. I wish I was dead!" She yelled angrily. Clenching her fists tightly she tried desperately to control herself, she wanted to take out her frustration on something so badly.

"Don't even say that!" Link's mind suddenly overflowed with anxiety, this wasn't the Saria he knew, she was always so positive and cheery. The young woman before him was a completely opposite person. "You don't know how glad I am that you're here." He moved over to the bed, sitting by her, he reached for her hand.

Snatching it away, she turned her back on him. "No, you don't know. You don't know what it was like for me. While you were off living your brand new amazing life with your new amazing friends, I was left to live secluded in the Sacred Realm or the temple. Day after day, year after year, very few people to talk to, only those who bothered to come visit me. I noticed you hardly made the effort to come at all! Too busy off enjoying yourself with whatever girl threw herself at you next were you?" She paused to gather her thoughts, more anger rushed to the surface. "I couldn't be killed like everyone else, I had to be put under this ridiculous growth curse and then tossed into a dark void, didn't I!"

Link placed a hand on her shoulder, he hated seeing her in this state. "Saria, it wasn't like that. I contacted you everyday." He tried to calm her down.

"Yes, to tell me how great Malon was, or what an awesome time you're having up at the castle with Zelda, it was always about you. When did you stop to ask **me** how **I **was?"

Link didn't know what to say, he knew he had asked her plenty of times how she was. Out of all the people he'd ever met, he always thought of Saria as his best friend, someone he could rely on no matter what the situation was. Her irrational thinking must have been the anger talking. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

"Since there's nobody better to spend your time with." Saria muttered. "You're Hylian Link, you'll leave again just like you did many times before. It's what people like you do." Attempting not to cry, she shoved his hand from her shoulder then headed back on deck.

Link stared at the door she'd ran through seconds ago. Saria was one of the only people who had never looked down on him for being different when he lived in the forest, now it seemed she practically hated him for it. She was right about one thing though, he did leave the people he cared for a lot, it had been his destiny, a destiny he wished he'd never been given in the first place.

* * *

Back on deck, Tetra span around when she heard footsteps hurrying up from inside. Seeing an upset Saria burst through the door, she sighed. Whatever that girl had gone through it must have been rough.

Soon, Outset drifted into view. Sailing the ship to the dock, Tetra told all the crew they were welcome to get off for a break.

"Hey, Mini Me, do you know where I can get a weapon? A sword would be great." Link asked LinkW as they jumped off the deck. Scowling at the Mini Me comment, he pointed to Orca's house.

"Orca can probably help you out, if you're good enough." He smirked. Link rolled his eyes, like anyone really needed to ask that. Letting the younger Link lead the way they went to hopefully get a new sword.

Saria was the last to get off the ship. She had no clue where she was, as long as it was dry land she didn't care.

"Come on, let's leave the boys play with their toys." Tetra called to her from a little way up the beach. "Link's grandma makes the best soup on the ocean!" Glancing at the sword in her belt, she chuckled. "Of course, I enjoy a good swordfight too but I don't need to show off."

Saria nodded. There was something very familiar about Tetra. What that exactly was she hadn't pinpointed yet but she would in time.

* * *

Entering Orca's, the boys found the elderly man practising some attacks on the wall of his humble home. Seeing LinkW, he cracked a smile then gave the newcomer a confused look. Both boys looked so similar to him apart from the obvious height difference.

"Hi Orca, I'd like you to meet Link." LinkW introduced the Hero of Time. "We met on another island far from here, strange who you meet isn't it?" He laughed softly thinking it was best for now not to mention who Link really was.

"I see…" Orca eyed Link carefully, "very peculiar indeed."

"Anyway." LinkW carried on. "We were wondering if you could fix Link here up with a sword?"

"Hmm, I might be able to, if you can prove yourself worthy of a sword." Orca walked over to a shelf, picking up a small blade he handed it to Link. "I'd like to see you battle with that, your opponent shall be Link." He pointed to LinkW who immediately unsheathed his sword.

"Fight? With this puny thing?" Link held the sword in front of him, it wasn't very long but he was sure it could do some damage if needed. "Fine, let's get this over with."

Both boys positioned themselves in the training ring, swords at the ready.

"Begin." Orca tapped his spear on the ground.

Slash, slash, stab, block, parry, block, slash, spin. The fight raged on. Orca was impressed, each boy matched the other move for move perfectly, it was more like a well-timed dance than a swordfight. Even after ten minutes neither Link grew tired, each had incredible stamina. Satisfied that he'd seen enough, Orca tapped his spear again commanding them to stop.

"Very good." He complimented Link, "you are a fine warrior, not many can keep up with this boy. I will craft you a weapon tonight if that is what you wish."

Link gratefully thanked Orca, a new sword was just the thing he needed.


	4. A Friendly Splash

Handing Saria a cup of soup, Tetra took a seat in one of Grandma's comfy chairs. Taking a sip, she glanced at the silent girl in green who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"So, you're one of those Sages huh?" Tetra broke the silence.

"I'm not sure anymore." Saria bluntly replied.

"Only Sages I've met are Medli and Makar. Of course, I've heard of Fado and Laruto…"

Saria looked up from her drink, "Fado's alive?" Her tone became slightly hopeful.

"He was killed by Ganondorf." The pirate bit her bottom lip, she guessed it wasn't something Saria wanted or needed to hear right then.

"Oh." Saria looked back down at the floor, "I should have guessed. You'll be telling me next that the Great Deku Tree got blown to pieces by that monster."

"The Deku Tree? He's fine, he's situated at Forest Haven." Tetra explained. Finishing her soup, she stretched lazily. Noticing the lift in Saria's expression she knew where they would travel to next, maybe the old tree had some answers about all this.

LinkW's grandma sat peacefully in the corner, humming a quiet tune she rocked her chair back and forth while admiring the serene view of the ocean through the only window in the small house. Following the woman's gaze, Saria nearly threw up; the ocean made her feel dizzy.

Entering the house, LinkW waved cheerily to his grandma and the girls.

"Link is going to stay with Orca for a bit, he really wants that sword." LinkW grinned, just as he was about to sit down his grandma interrupted him.

"Link dear, could you go find your sister please? She went flower picking in the woods, I'm worried she'll run into trouble."

"Trouble?" LinkW furrowed his brow, monsters were scarce around the island these days.

While Grandma filled her grandson in on the chu chus reappearing amongst the island grass, Saria fell back into her thoughts, she realised something. This new Link held the Triforce of Courage meaning there had to be a new holder for Wisdom too, and what of Power? Eyeing Tetra's hand, the Kokiri noticed the pirate wore a red glove over her right one, what did she have to hide?

"Better head up to the woods then, want to come Saria? I'll tell you about the new temples appearing on the way." Tetra offered.

Nodding, Saria stood up to follow them. Crossing the island, they walked by Orca's house where loud banging could be heard from within. Shouting over the noise, Tetra told the story of the mysterious temples on the ocean; Saria wondered if they could be from her time.

Reaching the island summit, LinkW lead them to the newly built bridge which provided easy entrance to the woods.

Grasping both ropes, Saria slowly made her way across behind the others. Closing her eyes, she tried not to look out to the ocean.

"Don't worry, you get used to the sea eventually." Tetra winked.

* * *

The woods were dark as usual, a slither of sunlight struggled in through the thick green canopy. Moving through the long grass, the trio glanced around for anything suspicious but there was nothing yet. 

Saria had to admit, she felt more at home wandering through the trees than she did out on the boat or even in the small village on the island. It had been a long time since she'd felt truly at home.

Suddenly, there was a scream from deeper within. Recognising it as Aryll, LinkW swiftly drew his sword followed by Tetra who also took out her blade. Slicing through the plants, they were greeted with a scene of poor Aryll surrounded by what looked like a strange glowing ghost, scrawny claw-like hands swiped out at the young girl.

"What is that thing?" LinkW asked, he couldn't remember seeing one before.

"That's a poe." Saria pointed out, "they were a common sight in ancient Hyrule."

Rushing into the battle, LinkW boldly slashed at the mischievous poe. Dodging a swipe from its arm, he drove his blade straight into the mass of purple finishing the enemy off with a single hit.

"Guess I didn't need this." Tetra sheathed her weapon, "What a weak enemy."

"There are stronger poes out there." Saria mumbled, she hoped they wouldn't run into any in these woods. She found herself wishing Link was with them, she always felt safe when he was around. Wait, why was she thinking that?

Making sure his sister was ok, LinkW ordered her to go home; he and the others would check for anymore unexpected visitors.

Volunteering to walk home with Aryll, Saria turned to leave; not like she was much help to anyone at the moment.

* * *

Nightfall soon fell over the Great Sea once more. After a full hour of searching the woods, LinkW and Tetra decided to call it a day and head home. The poe must have been a one off. 

Re-entering Grandma's, they looked around. Only Grandma and Aryll were settled in there chatting with cups of soup.

"Your new friend went to get some air." Grandma explained seeing their puzzled faces.

* * *

Saria sat swinging her legs over the wooden pier on the beach. She had been studying the sea for awhile now finding she didn't feel as sick the more she looked at it. Hearing a door close in the distance, she looked in the direction of the sound. 

Link strolled out of Orca's house carrying a fine new sword in his hand. The blade shone dimly in the moonlight as he gently swung the dark blue hilt through the air. He had requested that colour to remind him of the Master Sword but of course, it would never be that weapon. He did wonder what had happened to it though, he'd need to ask someone about that. Moving over to a patch of grass near the house, he began practising.

Staring over at her lifelong friend, Saria sighed. She regretted the harsh words she'd yelled to him. She still didn't know why she'd said all those things, there had been so much hurt building up in the void that she'd been desperate to get it out, Link was just unlucky enough to be the person she took it out on. He probably hated her now.

Absorbed in his training, Link didn't notice Saria staring over at him. Performing a quick spin attack, he stopped to wipe his brow. Glancing towards the pier he caught her eye.

Realising he was onto her, Saria quickly turned her head only to look again when she sensed he wasn't looking. She knew it was rude to stare but how could she not look at someone so handsome?

"Ugh, what am I thinking?" She whispered to herself. She'd forced herself not to think of him like that long ago, there was no reason to start those thoughts again, or was there?

Seeing his friend was spying on him again, Link smirked; time to show off. Tossing the sword into the air, he expertly caught it with the other before pulling off a jump attack.

"Now to really give her something to gawk at." He began to back-flip in a circle over the freshly cut grass. However, there was something in the grass that the young man didn't bet on. A hungry little pig was searching frantically for scraps in the dirt, too into his showing off, Link accidentally flipped right onto the pig's tail. The animal squealed in pain causing a startled Link to go flying over. Twisting angrily around, the animal bit down viciously on his finger.

"Aaaaarrgghhhh!" He screamed in agony, shaking his hand like an idiot, he stuck the throbbing finger in his mouth trying to stop the pain.

Saria winced then burst out laughing, she couldn't help it; Link flailing his hand about crazily was too funny not to laugh at.

Hearing her laughing, he picked up his sword then headed over.

"It's nice to see you smiling, even though that wasn't funny." He sat besides her, putting on a fake upset face.

"I'm sorry." She rubbed her eyes free of the tears of laughter, "are you alright?"

"I'll live, never seen whatever that thing was before." He wrapped his finger in a piece of cloth. The light mood soon ended, silence fell between the two yet again.

"Listen Link, about earlier, I'm-" Saria was about to start a long apology when he placed a finger softly on her lips.

"It's okay." He removed his finger, "remember in the Sacred Realm when you told me I didn't need to explain anything to you? Well, now it's my turn to say that. We're best friends, unexplainable things happen sometimes but we understand each other so much it doesn't matter. I used to think you and I shared a strong bond, I still think that." He stopped there unsure of what to say next.

"I feel that too." She finally replied, a proper smile on her face.

Standing, the pair got ready to make their way back to the house.

"So, are you getting used to the mass of water?" Link asked before they'd moved anywhere.

"A little." Saria answered, "I'm getting used to having to see it."

"Getting used to it hmm?" A sly grin crept onto his face. With a sharp shove, he craftily sent her tumbling off the pier into the water.

"Gah, Link!" She cried in the shallow water, "I'll get you for that!"

"Now who's laughing?" He smiled from the pier. Not watching what Saria was doing, he didn't see when she reached up, grabbed his leg and pulled him in with her.

"I'd say we both are." For the next few minutes, the two friends splashed each other playfully as they had done all those years ago in the Kokiri village pond.

* * *

A rough storm roared over the northern Great Sea. Waves swirled up into the air as dark clouds crashed loudly against each other like a pack of wolfos fighting for a scrap of meat. Lightning flashed brightly lighting up a large floating silhouette on the gloomy horizon. 

At closer inspection, one could see that the silhouette was a huge ship which was literally hovering above the lashing water. A shady figure stood on deck glaring over the angry sea. Raising its right fist in the air, three triangles glowed under the moon, the top one became the brightest.

"The Triforce of Power has finally returned to its true holder. My day has arrived at last."


	5. His Name Is

A/N: Regarding poes, I was basing the poe off the OoT ones so technically TWW Link has never seen one of those but thanks to Ri2 for pointing that out.

I have a theory that I'm going to try in this fic, I don't exactly support it but I wanted to see if I could make it believable. The legend from OoT below is there for a reason, you'll understand it later on.

* * *

_The resting place of the sacred triangle, the Sacred Realm, is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart... the heart of one who enters it... If an evil heart, the Realm will become full of evil; if pure, the Realm will become a paradise. The Triforce...the sacred triangle... it is a balance that weighs the three forces: Power, Wisdom and Courage. If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangle has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the True Force to govern all. But, if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts: Power, Wisdom and Courage. **Only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce...the part representing the force that one most believes in. **If that one seeks the True Force, that one must acquire the two lost parts. Those two parts will be held within others chosen by destiny, who will bear the Triforce mark on the backs of their hands. _ _

* * *

_

Waking early the next morning, Tetra yawned before jumping from her ship back onto Outset. Since Grandma's house was so small, she had nominated herself to sleep on the ship with her crew; she would have asked Link and Saria too but it appeared they'd found a nice spot on the grass the night before. She smirked at the sight, Link lay flat on his back, a slither of drool running down one side of his open mouth. A green chu chu sat wobbling side to side on his chest, its big uneven eyes staring intently at him. Luckily for Saria, she was facing the opposite way, if she had been facing him, she would have had a face full of spit by now.

"Morning campers." Tetra stood towering over them, hands placed on her hips. She was surprised they'd fallen asleep outside on the grass, even though it did amuse her greatly.

Opening his eyes, a blurry image of Tetra standing over him entered his vision. Looking down, Link's eyes bulged when he noticed the happy chu chu trying to eat his face. Tossing the jelly-like creature off, he pushed himself up.

"Hey Tetra." He grinned then felt for his hat realising he didn't have it on. Glancing at Saria, he spied it under her head then remembered he'd given it to her to use as a pillow. Kneeling down, he gently shook her awake.

Sitting up, she rubbed her tired eyes. It had been so long since Saria had slept on a solid surface, it was a refreshing feeling. Handing Link the hat, she stood giving him a funny look.

"Were you drooling in your sleep?" She asked eyeing the line of saliva on his face.

"Ehehe," he quickly wiped his face just as his stomach growled, a little too loudly. "I guess I was dreaming about deku scrub pasties."

"Did someone mention food?" LinkW exited his house, closing the door behind him, he strolled over to the trio carrying a few bottles of soup in hand. "Sorry I'm late, Aryll was bugging me to come with us." Giving each of them a bottle, he pocketed one for himself.

"Aye, well, let's be going." Tetra led them to the ship.

"I could use the Ballad of Gales to get us wherever we're going quicker." LinkW caught up to her holding the Wind Waker in one hand.

"That might work in your tiny boat, but you are not attempting to warp my ship! And we won't all fit in yours." Leaping onboard, the pirate began instructing her crew on what to do next.

"Fine." The boy sighed knowing she was right. Putting the item away, he hopped on after her followed by the others.

"Set sail for Forest Haven crew!" Tetra ordered. Saria was amazed at how the whole ship came alive simply on a few of her words, she couldn't have been any older than fifteen but they all instantly obeyed her. "Niko, I've got some new swabbies for ya!" Tetra yelled through the door that led beneath deck.

"Swabbies?" Link gulped, what did she mean?

Within a second, a short chirpy man wearing a red and white striped short, brown trousers and a blue bandana over his head appeared in the doorway, he had a single tooth that stuck out of his mouth making him comparable to a rabbit.

"Niko, take our guests down below and entertain them until we get to the haven, play a game or something." Tetra winked mischievously.

"Righto Miss Tetra. Come on swabbies!" He pushed both Link and Saria through the door, surprising for a man half their size.

* * *

Below deck it was silent, only the sounds of the sea could be heard faintly through the wooden walls. Leading them down a set of steps, Niko pushed open the door to the training room. 

A set of platforms suspended in midair with ropes which had burning lanterns on the end placed between them were set up in the room. A locked door was waiting at the other side of the course for those who managed to complete it.

This, my swabbies is your challenge. Get across these platforms by using those ropes when I press this switch." He explained pointing to a square switch on the floor.

"Easy," Link grinned. "What do we get if we complete it? Food?"

"Do you ever think about anything apart from food?" Saria smirked remembering all the times he'd literally emptied her house of edible supplies.

"You get the amazing feeling of knowing you passed my test!" Niko interrupted their conversation. Jumping on the switch, he motioned for the first person to begin.

"Ladies first." Link took a step back for Saria to get on the first platform.

Neatly stepping onto the platform, Saria clutched at the first rope and easily swung to the next platform. Growing up in a forest made activities like this a breeze.

Link smiled watching his friend elegantly gliding between each of the platforms. She had always been athletic.

_Young Link ran swiftly through the Lost Woods, Saria's favourite headband clasped tightly in one hand. Rounding a corner, he gasped when he saw her running towards him._

"_Link give that back!" She yelled._

"_You'll have to come get it." He replied with a sly grin. Turning, he ran off once again but Saria didn't follow him. Stopping for a breather, he looked behind finding she wasn't there. "Guess she gave up." Link chuckled, "I'm just too fast for her."_

_Suddenly there was a rustle from above._

"_Gotcha!" Saria leapt down from within the trees landing right on him sending them both to the floor. Snatching the headband, she placed it back on her head with a humph._

_Falling to the ground with a thud, Link groaned. He'd forgotten how good she was at moving through the trees._

He liked a girl who could keep up with him….someone like Zelda. It was true that she and him had shared something after the events with Ganondorf, this was until the king married her off to the prince of a neighbouring kingdom. Link had been devastated but life had to move on. If Zelda had been there right now, would things be the same? He knew he still had those feelings for her even if it was another lifetime. He remembered telling Saria about it through the ocarina's magic, she'd seemed a little annoyed when he spoke about Zelda, he had no idea why.

"Link?" Saria's voice brought him out of his thoughts. Walking onto the platform, he repeated what she had done with ease.

"Wow, you two are good." Niko complimented. "I bet you can't do my next challenge though."

"Try us." Link enjoyed a challenge.

Hopping on another switch, the platforms disappeared leaving only the ropes.

"Swing back across with no platforms, together." Niko laughed at their expressions.

"Alright then, Saria grab my shoulders." Link rubbed his hands together. Making sure Saria was holding on tightly, he jumped for the first rope. Barely grabbing it, he winced. "I'm glad you don't eat as much as me." Anymore weight and he was sure they'd both fall.

"Being in a void for decades with lack of food shaves off the calories." Saria pointed out. She didn't know how she'd survived, the magic must have kept her alive.

Attempting to swing to the next rope, Link yelped when his hand missed and they really did tumble to the floor.

"Okay, you win that one Niko." Link rubbed his head.

"Are you torturing our guests Niko?" Tetra folded her arms as she entered the room. "Anyway, we've arrived so if you two want to get up on deck that would be great." She gave a trademark wink before leaving.

* * *

Forest Haven was a serene island to the south of the Great Sea. Within resided the Koroks with their guardian, the Great Deku Tree. Opposite the Deku Tree's abode were the Forbidden Woods, a dark dangerous area full of monsters and spirits. A third island had popped up near the Forbidden Woods, on it stood a grand mansion, vines and moss covered the old stone walls from head to toe but it was still recognisable to Saria, her temple: The Forest Temple. 

Sharing his grappling hook with the group, LinkW quickly taught them how to use it. Eventually, they were all ready at the entrance to the place that would hopefully provide them with some answers.

Inside looked totally different to how Link and Saria remembered their home, however, there was still that familiar feeling in the air. Being led through a shallow stream, they arrived at the base of their beloved guardian spirit. Stepping onto a large lily pad, it was gently lifted closer to the tree's wooden face.

"Saria…? Is that really you my child? And Hero of Time, how you both have changed over the years, I believed you both to be gone from this world."

"It's me Great Deku Tree." Saria wanted to jump from the pad and hug the old tree, it was the first familiar thing from the past she'd seen, apart from Link of course.

"Great Deku Tree." Link nodded respectfully to what he liked to think of as his adoptive guardian.

"Although I did not expect ye to return, I did expect something strange to happen. I can sense it in the earth, a new immense power has arrived on the Great Sea."

"New power?" LinkW asked curiously.

"If you have the time, I will tell you as much as I know." The tree began. "As I said, there is a new presence on the seas, a powerful one at that."

"Not Ganondorf again." Link sighed.

"No, not that man, I do know his name though, the winds have whispered it to me."

Everyone leaned forward intently, all wanting to know who this newcomer to their world was.

"His name, is Kasuto and the Triforce of Power has chosen him to hold it."


End file.
